


Take Me To The Moon

by TheDumbOwl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDumbOwl/pseuds/TheDumbOwl
Summary: He grow sicker and sicker everyday how will his lover react when he loses him
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Take me to the moon when I die Kindaichi'
> 
> He smiled at Kindaichi
> 
> "You have a while before you die'
> 
> Atleast thats what he though

"Take me to the moon when I die Kindaichi'

He smiled at Kindaichi

"You have a while before you die'

Atleast thats what he was hoping.

"Kunimi are you okay? You seem tired"  
"Oh Ill be okay Iwa but its really cold"  
"But its not cold"'  
"Oh well lets get back to practice then"

Pratice was over in a blink of an eye but Kunimi and like always him and Iwaizumi cleaning up while the rest of the team left.  
Kunimi's vision blurred.  
"Iwaizumi I-I think I'm gonna pass out..I dont feel to good"  
Kunimi passed out not to long after that sentence.  
Iwiazumi rushed over to him and panicked he knew he need to get him to the hospital.  
Oikawa was still there but he had left the gym for a minute but when he got Iwaizumi text he came back as fast as he could to help him get Kunimi to the hospital.

A couple hours later he wakes up in a hospital with Oikawa by his side.  
"Your finally up..did you know you had a deadly sickness?"  
"No I didnt what is the sickness.."  
"They dont know "  
Kunimi didnt wanna cry in front of Oikawa but he did he cried because his life was gonna be cut short and he's only in high school. He couldnt believe this was happening.  
Iwaizumi walked in he was holding his phone.  
"What did he say Iwachan"  
"He said he was on his way"  
They all sat quietly for a while they waited. When Kageyama saw him he just stood there.

"Im sorry this happened to you Kunimi"  
"Dont feel sorry for me! Im fine!" Kunimi tried to stand but he felt week luckly Iwaizumi was able to catch him before he fell.  
"I wanna go home Ill be fine tomorrow I cant miss the practice game and Kindaichi cant know.

When it was time for the practice match Kunimi was to tired to play.  
"Oikawa Im stay out my head hurts"  
Kunimi walked to one of the walls and sat on the floor and watched them play the practice match.  
"Kunimi looks off Kageyama!"  
"I know Hinata..he looks like he's gonna pass out again.."  
Suga looked at Kageyama and mouthed "do i need to go help him'  
Kageyama nodded so Sugawara went and sat beside Kunimi.  
"You okay you look like your about to pass out"  
"Im okay."

When the match end Kunimi was asleep Kindaichi was waking to him to pick him upbut Iwaizumi stopped him.  
"We need to tell you something...Kunimi is dying"  
"Oh...Then lll do my best to make his last days is best days"  
Kunimi woke up.  
"Kunimi lets go star gazing"  
"Okay!"  
Kindaichi wrapped his jacket around kunimi so he didnt get cold and the walked to a hill and laid down on their backs.  
Kunimi smiled because Kunimi always liked the stars.

"I love the stars"  
"When you die I promise Ill take you to the moon"  
Kunimi hugged Kindaichi.  
" I should go my mom and sister are waiting for me to come home" Kunimi got up  
"Can I stay the night"  
Kunimi nodded

"Kuni! Mommy said you were gonna die is it true" "It is true Bear.." Bear cried as Kunimi picked her up. "Kuni dont leave me please I dont want you to leave me who will play with me and read me bed time stories" "I dont know but I promise Ill be with you in spirt" Kunimi and Kindaichi were aseep in Kunimi room. Kunimi woke up due to a head ache but he had passed out. Kindaichi woke up and saw Kunimi on the floor. "Kunimi!"

Every thing else that happened was a blur to Kindaichi but Kunimi wasnt allowed to leave the hospital after that.

Kunimi's sister stayed with him during the day and Kindaichi would take her home at night.

"I brought you my owl stuffed animal for you to keep it makes me feel better"  
"Thank you Bear Ill never let go of it"  
Bear hugged Kunimi and then go back in the chair and went to sleep.  
Kunimi sat there holding the owl stuffed animal close thinking about how his life was coming to an end.It wasnt fair he's doesnt desreve this but he just happy its not his sister dying.

A couple months later he felt better till..  
"Kindaichi,Bear,Oikawa, And Iwaizumi Im feeling sleeply when I wake up lets go start gazing and Kindaichi Im ready to go to the moon I love you guys"  
Kunimi clsed his eyes as he took is last breath the others cried Bear couldnt believe her big brother had died.

At the funeral the whole team was there and Kindaichi stood with Kunimi's sister.

Now every year on Kunimi's birthday (June 6) the team and his sister and even Kageyama go to his grave and say "Thank you for the great games Kunimi we couldnt have done it without you" and sing him happy birthday and then they say "Thank you for every thing Kunimi bye now". They always leave flowers before they go. Kindaichi and Bear leave notes as if Kunimi can read them.Kindaichi is now like a brother to Bear. Kunimi is proudly watching from above.

Kunimi was taken to the moon.

(This is not part of the fanfic)   
WAIT WAIT IMAGINE KINDAICHI LOOKING AT THE MOON EVERY NIGHT AND SINGING  
TALKING TO THE MOON BY BRUNO MARS  
LIKE IT HURTD TO THINK ABOUT LIKE I WAS IN MY SISTER'S CAR AND STARTED IMAGINING KINDAICHI SING IT-


	2. Letting It All Out (My One Way Ticket To Kunimi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UH IDK WHAT TO PUT HERE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will his team do when they lose him too? LETS JUST ACT LIKE CHAPTER ! ENDING WAS IF HE DIDNT DO THIS ALSO  
> TW: S3lf h4rm and su1c1d3

Kindaichi grow sadder and sadder after his lover died.

"Oikawa! It hurts! It really hurts!"

"I know Kindaichi but he wouldnt want you to be this sad please dont cry"

Iwa sees a cut on Kindaichi's wrist.

Iwa walks to them and pushes Oikawa away and grabs Kindaichi's arm and slowly starts to roll up his sleeve.

"Why did you do this.. Oikawa go get bandages or something and hurry!"

"Okay iwa"

"Iwa Im fine.."

Iwa hugs Kindaichi as he cries 

"Let it all out"  
"Im back Iwa!"

Oikawa hands the bandages to Iwa  
Iwa wraps up Kindaichi's arm.  
Oikawa and Iwa hug him. They stayed like that for a while. They walked him home and hung out with him in his room so he wasnt lonely

"Its gonna be okay Kindaichi we will help you through this you are needed"  
They hug him before leaving.

Kindaichi grabs a chair he stands on the chair to set up the rope. After he sets up the rope he gets down to write his suicide note.  
Once he finished writing it he stood up on the chair but he felt a force trying to stop him but he ignored it.  
He tied the rope around his neck. The chair fell down. In his last breath he said "Im coming Kunimi"'.

(With Iwa and Oikawa)  
" Iwa we need to go back I left my phone"  
" Oikawa you idiot"

Iwa grabs Oikawa's hand and walks to Kidaichi's house.  
They talked while they were walking.  
When they got there they went to his room and opened the door to see him hanging there.

"I-Iwa are you seeing this too or am I imagining.."  
"I-I see it too"

Iwa starts crying as he hurries to untie Kndaichi.

"Hes gone.."  
"No Iwa he cant be"

Oikawa cries when he starts writing the note.

(The note)  
Im so sorry Im leaving so soon but I want to be with the moon so I can be with my lovely Kunimi.  
Im sorry Oikawa and Iwa but can you do one thing for me?.  
Win nationals for me. I know this is short but Oikawa left his phone so I dont have a enough time.  
(End of the note)

'Iwa.. Lets go to nationals and win for him!"  
"We will Oikawa we will'

They hug each other and cry.

(Nationals)

"Guys we did it! We won the nationals"  
"Oikawa.. Kindaichi and Kunimi would be proud!"

The team starts to cry as the walk outside and say to the sky

"Thank you Kunimi and Kindaichi for the memories and the games! We love you! We wouldnt be here today with out you guy! Thank you for the game!"

Oikawa and Iwa and the other third years say.  
" Thank you! Even though you guys were not third years you were to us! We love you thank you for the games and everything else!"  
The third years hug and the rest of the team joins the hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHH The 3rd chapter is gonna be what would have happen if Kunimi didnt die

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this while on tiktok-  
> but i hope you liked it  
> Also i googled if you can have owls as pets when doing this ,  
> Also i know Kunimi is an only child at least i think  
> This is just a short little something that I may redo in the future  
> also i made a spotify playlist about this it is called "Kindaichi take me to the moon please'


End file.
